The present invention relates, in general, to baby carriages or strollers, and, in particular, to a new and useful carriage which includes a foldable frame and double lock for preventing inadvertent folding of the frame.
Strollers or baby carriages are known which have foldable frames of various configurations that are capable of being folded into a smaller size for easy carrying.
A latch of some sort is usually provided which holds the baby carriage in its open or unfolded condition. This latch can be activated or released to permit folding of the carriage frame. By design or after repeated use, it becomes increasingly easier to fold the baby carriage into its closed or folded configuration. An accidental movement of the latch may thus result in undesired folding of the carriage, when, for example, an infant is sitting in the carriage.
A foldable baby carriage with security locks is known from the inventor's previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,219 granted July 16th, 1985. This patent, which is incorporated here by reference, discloses a foldable baby carriage which utilizes a single locking latch which locks two members of the frame together to hold it in its unfolded condition. The locking latch must be pivoted for disconnecting the two members of the frame from each other and, thus, allowing the frame to fold. Before the latch can be pivoted, however, a purposeful unlocking of the latch must take place. This acts as an extra safety against inadvertent pivoting of the latch.